


Mistakes

by madamebomb



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Wally and Artemis speed toward Bludhaven, on a mission they wouldn't miss for the world.





	Mistakes

++++

“Tell me you have the location?” Artemis barked into the communicator as she clung to Wally’s back. She had her eyes closed tightly, but opened them for a moment to get her bearing. She always got nauseous otherwise. The scenery just went by too quickly.

She saw Wally’s eyes flick toward her face, glinting hard beneath his goggles. The corner of his mouth tightened as he strained to hear Robin’s reply.

No, its Nightwing now, she reminded herself as the static crackled over the communicator in her ear.

“Give me a minute, you guys. The satellites are still aligning. There. I got it! Looks like they’re in Bludhaven!”

“Bludhaven? Why would they go there?” Wally asked, changing direction with a jerk that had her clinging to him, her hair streaming out behind her like a tangled banner. She squeezed her shut again and tightened her thighs on Wally’s hips.

“Beats me, but you’re going to have to hurry. They’re already inside. I’m at the Bat Cave. I can be there in twenty minutes if I take the plane. How close are you?”

“Just passing New York.”

“You’re not going to make it. They’re going to get away!” Nightwing warned in her ear.

“Wally…” Artemis pleaded, a sick swooping feeling in her stomach. Wally glanced back at her and there was a hard glint in his eyes.

“Hold on, beautiful. I’m about to haul ass…” Wally said and then put on a burst of speed that had her clinging to him like a burr, feeling sick to her stomach. She opened her eyes only once when she felt water splash her, but closed them again. Best not to look.

“We’re close,” Wally shouted as he bent into the wind, his whole body vibrating under hers. Her teeth chattered, but she held on through the sensation. “They’re not getting away, I promise…”

“I’m fifteen minutes away from Bludhaven and I’m tracking you guys on the satellite. You’re close. I’m sending you the coordinates now.”

Wally hit a button on his wrist and a 3D map sprang to life, hovering in front of him. Artemis squinted at it and then slammed her eyes shut again. It seemed that Wally moved even faster, chewing the ground, the wind ripping the air past her lungs.

“You’re entering Bludhaven. I’m still too far away,” Nightwing said in her ear. “Be careful, guys!”

Artemis opened her eyes again, as the derelict streets of Bludhaven swept past her in a blur of concrete and graffiti. Wally took the narrow street corners in a skid, and corrected before slamming into the buildings. She felt his muscles bunch and then he was jumping over cars, bounding past a speeding elevated train and then down an alley that ended in a chain link fence. He cleared it with a rattle.

“End of the street, Wally!” Nightwing said in their ears. Wally nodded and glanced back at her. She was really feeling sick now, but she choked the feeling back.

“You ready?” he shot at her. She nodded and braced herself as the small run-down building at the street came into view. Wally ran full tilt at the double doors as she tucked her head against the back of his neck.

Wally hit the red wooden doors at full speed, blasting them off of their hinges. He skidded to a stop on the worn wooden floor, bending and letting Artemis roll free.

She hit her knees, rolled with the momentum and came up clutching her bow. She knocked an arrow into place and pointed it down the center aisle, narrowing on the three people standing there in shock.

“Stop right there!” Artemis said. “Or I will shoot.”

Behind her, Wally was gasping as he doubled over and put his hands on his knees. He glanced up through his sweat-drenched hair and grinned.

“I’d believe her if I were you,” he panted with a grin. “You both know how good she is. Especially you, Jade.”

Jade was glaring at them from the top of the aisle, her hair pulled back to reveal the enraged expression on her face. Artemis noticed that she’d pulled a sai the moment they’d burst into the building. Slowly, she lowered it, lifting her chin and glaring at them.

“What is going on here?” one of the men said, looking startled as he looked between them all. He looked scared as he stared at the weapon in both sister’s hands. Artemis lowered her bow and let the string relax.

“How did you find us?” Roy asked in an angry voice. His hair was slicked back and he was actually flushing as he glared at them.

“Nightwing. He’ll be along shortly,” Artemis said, getting off of her knees as she studied her sister. “How far did you get?”

Jade glanced at Roy beside her. They were still holding hands and as Artemis watched, he squeezed her fingers tightly, reassuring her. The two exchanged a glance that softened both of their expressions. They looked completely different when they looked at one another. The change was almost startling.

“We were just about to start the vows,” the preacher said, shifting uncomfortably in place between Jade and Roy. “Are…are you two family?”

Jade glanced back at Artemis as they all ignored the preacher, who clutched a Bible to his chest and backed up a step.

“Don’t move,” Roy shot at him and he stayed still.

“Sorry about your doors,” Wally told him with an apologetic smile.

“Did you come to stop us, little sister?” Jade drawled.

Artemis felt Wally’s presence at her back, felt his hands land on her waist and squeeze. She dropped her bow on the floor at her feet.

“No,” she shook her head. “I just didn’t want to miss my big sister’s wedding. Truce?”

Jade met her gaze and quickly looked away. She tossed the sai on the floor. “Truce.”

Wally took her hand and led her up the aisle of the old chapel. She could tell by the shake in his limbs that he was running on fumes. He’d promised her that she wouldn’t miss it though. She’d have to thank him properly tonight. After she fed him.

“No offense, but are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Wally asked Roy with a grin, gesturing to Jade with a small jerk of his head. The corners of Roy’s mouth quirked up a little as he glanced at Jade.

“Love…doesn’t make sense sometimes,” Roy said as Jade pulled a pleased grin and bit down on her lower lip.

“Don’t I know it?” Wally mumbled in Artemis’s ear, sending goosebumps down her neck. He turned back to Roy. “I know you’d rather have Kaldur standing there, but… Need a best man?”

Sadness touched Roy’s face, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

Wally released Artemis. He stood beside Roy with a grin on his face. Artemis and Jade stared at one another for a tense moment.

Then Artemis hugged her sister tightly, not letting her squirm away as she would normally have done. There had been a lot of bad feelings between over the years, but despite it all she still loved Jade.

“You look beautiful,” she whispered as she pulled back and looked at her sister’s traditional white áo dài. “Mom would be so proud.”

“And dad?”

“Roy’s days are numbered,” Artemis said darkly as they pulled back. Jade smirked.

“Maid of honor?” Jade said with a jerk of her head.

“Well, I did come all this way,” Artemis said lightly and stood beside her sister. Jade turned back to face the preacher, who looked like he was regretting officiating the whole thing. Artemis couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t often people pulled weapons at a wedding.

“Come on, preacher man. I think these two idiots are ready,” Wally piped up. 

“Yeah, I’m ready when you guys are,” Nightwing said from behind them. Everyone started, turning to face him. He was perched on the pew nearest to them, wearing his mask and a tux. None of them had heard him come in. He grinned at Roy and saluted.

“I hate it when he does that,” Roy mumbled and then turned to Jade. She looked vaguely lost, as if she didn’t know how she’d come to be standing there, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

“I love you,” she said to Roy, who leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Then marry me,” he whispered back.

“It’s a mistake,” she replied. It had the sound of an old argument. Artemis bit down on her lower lip to keep from smiling.

“I’m good at those,” Roy replied and kissed the tip of her nose. He turned his head and glanced at his friends. “You’re the only thing that makes sense to me. I’m only real when you’re with me.”

“Damn you…” Jade said, but the love in her voice was hard to restrain.

“Marry us, before she kills us all,” Roy said in a husky voice.

Artemis stood there, sweating, her hair wind-tangled from their long run across the eastern seaboard, still feeling sick to her stomach. She listened in a soft kind of wonder as her sister and Roy Harper repeated their vows. And she watched as he put a ring on her finger.

When the preacher pronounced that they were married, Roy pulled Jade to him and slanted a kiss on her mouth that was all passion, barely restrained. Jade grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissing him back just as hard. When they pulled back, Wally let out a whoop that echoed throughout the empty church.

Things got a little awkward after that. No one quite knew what to say to one another. The preacher retired to his office, leaving them to stand around at the altar. Finally, Roy shook hands with Wally, but when he went to approach Nightwing, he was gone. No doubt he was still watching them.

“Where are you guys going?”

Jade avoided her gaze. “I don’t know. He’s still searching.”

Artemis nodded. She understood. “Stay out of trouble.”

“Never,” Jade said and hugged her tightly, surprising her. Then she released her and together she and Roy walked out of the church. Roy picked her up and carried her over the broken doors. Artemis smiled as she watched them go.

“She looked beautiful,” Wally said, his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, she did. You think it’s gonna work out?”

“Nope,” Wally said, raising his eyebrows. He glanced at her and grinned as she picked up her bow and slung it over her back.

“Me neither,” Artemis said as he reached out and pulled her to him. Wally pulled his fingers her tangled hair and then smoothed his hands down the backs of her shoulders. “It’s a mistake.”

“But’s it’s their mistake to make, babe. You ever think about it?“

”‘Bout what?“ she asked him as she toyed with his jacket.

"Marriage,” he said as she looked up at him, startled. “You know…one day… I think about it. Sometimes.”

“Uh… How about we start a little slower? We just moved in together. How about we get a dog first?” she said, though the thought had crossed her mind. More than once.

Wally laughed and then nodded. “A dog, huh? I always wanted a dog.”

Artemis smiled and cupped his face in her hands. She stood on tiptoe and leaned into him. “I always wanted a you.”

“Do you always get what you want?”

“Yes,” she said and then kissed him slowly, letting the moment wash over her. Wally held her close to him, kissing her back as the sirens of Bludhaven wailed around them.

Suddenly the communicators in their ears crackled to life. Nightwing’s voice sounded amused as he mumbled, “Yeesh. Get a room.”

Wally pulled back and grinned at her.

“Gladly,” he said and scooped her up. They ran out of the church and into Bludhaven’s streets, the future stretching out before them.

Artemis smiled and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she held onto Wally. She refused to let go. Not for anything.


End file.
